What if Tomorrow was Your Last Day?
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: Kish meets a Death Angel that tells him tomorrow would be his last day, alive. He finds that hard to believe, until she gives him prove. She wonders what he will do for his last day. He doesn't even know, especially after finding out that his Kitten was going to kill him. She broke the rules to tell him all that. During their small talk, he finds out a secret about the Death Angel.


Kish sat on the rooftop of a building. In fact, it was the same building where he first saw Pai and Tart. He, like that night, was looking out at nothing through the fence.

"You seem out of it today." He jumped and looked over his shoulder. He was shocked to see a little girl, probably three or four.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. He had seen that same girl near a tree near the café, where he had been earlier that day. She was still wearing the black robe. This time, though, the hood was off her head, so he could see what she looked like. She looked like an ordinary young human child, beside the sadness in her hazel eyes. Her brown hair was ankle length in two high pigtails. The braids were coming undone.

"I could ask you the same thing," she whispered.

"I am minding my own dam-"

"No cursing around a child," she quickly cut him off. He huffed then turned to glare back out the fence. He heard her bare feet pad softly over beside him. They stayed there in silence, her standing and him sitting, until the midnight bells chimed. He stood and glared down at the girl who was staring up at him. He was shocked when he realized her hair and eyes only looked that color from far away. Her hair was actually black with sparkling silver highlights in the bangs. Her eyes were a deep gray with tinkling white stars in them. Her eyes looked even sadder when she was closer and there was a sad aura around her.

"Who-" he started but she raised a hand, and he hushed.

"I- this goes against all my rules," she told him, "I am a Death Angel." He smirked.

"Yeah right." He flew up and was about to disappear.

"It is true Kisshu, my son." He froze and slowly turned. His golden eyes widened when he saw his mother floating beside the child, who was floating three feet in front of him.

"M-my moth-mother?" he whispered. The woman smiled a small smile then disappeared. As she faded, he flew towards her. As she disappeared completely, he flew through the air where she had been. He stopped and looked at his hands. He then turned and glared at the girl, tears in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he exclaimed. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What would you do if tomorrow was to be your last day, Kisshu?" she silently asked.

"What?" Anger was still in his voice. She then looked up at him, tears flooding her own eyes.

"Tomorrow, as the sun sets at eight, your flame will be extinguished. That's why I have appeared to you today. Your 24 hours to live have already started."

"You-" he started, but she held up her small hand.

"Ask me four questions, and I will answer. They must be about tomorrow and about your death. You cannot ask about another's death." Kish still looked skeptical, but he asked his first question.

"How will I die tomorrow?"

"Must you ask the worst question first?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed. "This will not stop a thing. Your time has already been set." She closed her eyes, and Kish thought he saw the sparkles disappear from her bangs. She peeked one eye open and looked at him. "I hold back no detail." He waved for her to continue. "Very well."

"Tomorrow, it is getting darker and darker. You and Mew Ichigo are facing each other. You look worried, she looks outraged." She paused, and he waited patiently. "Blood slowly drips from your Dragon Sword, the one in your right hand. Your left hand is raw and bloody."

"How-?" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Mew Ichigo's dress is stained red in the stomach and she holds a blood-stained arm over it. She yells something at you and your pupils shrink, they then expand along with your anger. You stab at her but miss. Mew Ichigo manages to jump over you. You turn and glare at her. Your fangs seem longer because of your anger." She yelped, and her back arched slightly. "You feel a pain right in the middle of your neck, on the back. The pain only burns deeper as the sword is pulled from your spinal cord. You fall to the ground in a paralyzed heap. Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight are standing above you." She faltered and tears spilled from her closed eyes. "They-they smirk down at you, knowing you are as helpless as-no, more helpless than a kitten." She faltered again, and she bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and tried to continue, "Mew Ichigo says something to you then-then-" She stopped and curled up in a ball. Kish looked shocked. His eyes then narrow.

"What happens?" he asked glaring at her. She slowly uncurled from her ball and put a fist over her heart. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I-I cannot continue into detail. It is too great. Just delivering it would kill me."

"You _are_ a Death Angel." She frowned and nodded.

"To make it simple, they beat you to death. They heard your cries and ignored you. You are scum to them, Kisshu. None of them love you, especially Mew Ichigo." Kish's glare made her stop. The tears in her eyes shone, but he turned away and glared at the ground.

"Will my death be painful?" She closed her eyes as more tears filled her eyes.

"Awful," she whispered.

"Will Pai and Tart live?"

"I told you-" Kish turned and faced her.

"I'm asking about _life_, not _death._" She smiled then frowned.

"You will be the only one to suffer death…" He narrowed his eyes as she trailed off.

"Why are you risking everything to tell me?"

"You are the last person I am to lead to the afterlife before I am reborn as a child. Perhaps I will be given a chance this time," she whispered the last part to herself, but Kish caught it.

"That's all my questions," he pointed out, and she nodded. He went to teleport, but she flew over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

Before he could react, she whispered in his ear, "Pai and Tart will be devastated. They may not seem to care, but Tart will walk around like a living zombie. Pai will be driven crazy with it." She lowered her voice, and her breath seemed to come in shorted gasps. "Tart will die at a young age. He would forget about everything except you. Pai will go mad and will die while carelessly attacking the Mews. He will kill the Mew who secretly loves him. Then everything will turn horrible from there." She flew back and chocked back a sob. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to smile at him. "I-I'll see you tomorrow." She flew away quickly. He could still she her body shaking and saw the tears flooding out of her eyes.

Kish wandered around the rest of that night. Come morning, he was exhausted trying to find the girl again. He had no luck, but he still didn't give up. He continued until the sun was high in the sky, noon. He sighed and started to teleport before he saw her. He stopped and flew over to her. She jerked backwards and kept from his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. Kish stopped and sat on the branch beside her. Her shoulders were shaking and tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Are you still-" She sniffed and nodded. "Then why-"

"Because you had every right to know," she whispered. "I didn't know you'd spend your last day wandering around looking for me."

"I wanted to see you again." She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Kish touched her shoulder and hesitantly pulled her into a hug. She tensed then relaxed and leaned against his shoulder. After a while, her sobs slowly quieted, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed, and she sighed relaxed. He sat there and watched as his last day slowly passed. He found he wasn't afraid.

"Hmm…" The girl's eyes slowly opened and she saw herself leaning against a tree. "I thought-" she stopped when she saw writing on the tree beside her head. She read it then gasped and flew off.

Engraved on the tree was: 'I am not afraid of dying, not since I met you. I'll at least be able to see you once more if only for a while.'

Kish grunted and lowered his burnt and raw left hand. In his right hand was his bloody Dragon Sword. Mew Ichigo held a blood-stained arm over her stomach where the pink dress was stained with red.

"I hate you Kisshu! I can't wait until you die! I HOPE YOU SUFFER IN HELL!"

"You'll be right beside me!" he growled back. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes but looked back at Mew Ichigo when she yelled something at him. His pupils shrank then expanded. He lunged at her, but she somehow managed to dodge. His anger took over as she jumped over him, and he turned to face her. He heard two things moving before he could react. He felt himself getting pushed out of the way then heard a scream then a groan. He fell into the bushes and looked back to see himself.

"What-" he started then stopped when that Kish fell to the ground in a heap. He looked over at the real Kish and he gasped when he saw the sad, gray eyes with small, tinkling stars. He tried to move forward, but he found he couldn't. He watched as Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight walked over to smirk down at her. She just stared up at them. He watched with wide golden eyes as she was beaten in place of him. She cried out every now and then, but other than that stayed quiet. When she laid unmoving, Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight ran off. Kish lunged forward and stumbled out of the bush.

"You-you-!" he gasped running over to her. He fell to his knees beside her and she glanced over at him.

"Hey," she whispered turning back into her child form. She coughed out blood, and he bowed his head, knowing he could do nothing.

"What-what are-why'd you-?"

"No one will miss me," she whispered with a small smile. "I've already been through this pain. My daddy and mommy beat me. This is just like when I died. Plus, I felt your pain. I kept-kept thinking it over, so I wouldn't feel bad."

"You-you-" he stammered finding himself unable to talk. Tears filled his eyes to his shock. He gently grabbed her hand.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. She squeezed his hand. "Come here." He leaned down, and she smiled. She shakily raised her other hand and touched his ears. "You're ears are weird, Kisshu." She coughed out more blood and moaned. "I have only a few minutes left. Kisshu, leave me and go to your family. They are worried. Go before Tart and Pai get sick." She started to close her eyes. "Maybe one day. _I'll _see _you _again."

"But-but, you…what's your name?" he asked. She looked confused. "As a last request, I would like to know your name." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered it, so softly that it sounded like the wind. He managed to catch it though. He sat there and watched as her body faded away. He felt the wind brush by him, and he looked up at the dark sky.

"Ajali," he whispered before he stood and teleported.

* * *

_15 years later…_

* * *

He leaned against a tree, a hat half-way covering his face, signaling that he didn't want to be bothered. He heard the running footsteps and heard the panting. He heard a gasp then a shriek and a book flew and hit him in the chest. He grunted and glared at the figure on the ground. The long brown hair spilled over her as she laid face down in the dirt. He recovered his face and kicked the book towards her. He heard her sit up and sigh. He then heard her rustling around on the ground to grab all the things she dropped. He heard her stand and run off. He looked at the place where she had been laying and saw a golden locket. He walked over and picked it up. He saw something engraved on it. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Ajali!" he yelled looking over towards the girl who dropped it.

"Oh, my locket!" she gasped. She ran back over, and he laid it in her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "Arigato, Kish-oniikun!" His eyes widened, but she didn't notice. She was too busy fumbling to out the locket on.

"Let-let me help," he said. She looked up at him, then smiled and nodded, laying the locket in his hands. She turned, and he locked the locket around the ten-year-old's neck. She turned back around and, he saw her hazel eyes had sparkling, white stars and sprinkles of gray. Her bangs had strips of black and seemed to sparkle as well. Kish swallowed down his hopefulness.

"I saw what was engraved on that," he said.

"Really? And…?" He shrugged.

"I thought it was neat. 'I am not afraid of dying, not since I met you. I'll at least be able to see you once more if only for a while.' It sounded cute." She smiled.

"Thanks, someone I met once said that to…well, actually, he engraved that it a tree with one of his Dragon Swords." She laughed and the stars in her eyes seemed to have multiplied. "I wonder what he did to stay so young." She reached up and grabbed the hat, slinging it off. Kish smirked and shrugged.

"I got it as a gift." She tilted her head.

"From who?"

"Someone special to me. She whispered something as she died. I then found I wouldn't age. Not physically anyway."

"Mm-hmm…I wonder what Pai and Tart thought about it?"

"Nothing. It's like time froze for everyone but two people." She giggled.

"It's not like you could expect to kill a Death Angel and not get punished." She grabbed his hand and a glow spread from their linked hands and spread around the universe. "I'm sure everyone will age fine now, though."

As Kish walked beside her he asked, "How'd you get that to happen?" She smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"No Death Angel has ever taken the place of their victim before. So, for my bravery and courage of living through that pain so many times, I got to have my own wish."

"What you'd wish for?" She smiled up at him.

"I think you know." He smiled then looked up at the sky.

"I think I do," he muttered. She let go of his hand to run up and pet a dog. He smiled at the big smile on her face. She looked over at him and waved him over.

"I don't think we'll ever leave each other again," he muttered as he jogged over to her to pet the dog beside her.

**I…yeah…I'm not really the type of person who likes to write the pain of others…it bothers me…so I kinda ran through the abusing scene. Maybe one day I'll rewrite it…doubt it. I also added the ending just because I'm a fan of romance. Review if you'd like and thanks for reading!**

**Kish: That was-**

**Natsu: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I love it *sigh of happiness***

**Kish: *Whispers to Tart* I think she's gone crazy…?**

**Natsu: I just felt like writing a Tragedy/Romance story. Just because I can. **

**Pudding: Pudding likes it, na no da!**

**Natsu: see?**

**Kish and Tart: She's a silly monkey!**

* * *

_**Fang (from **_**Dave the Barbarian**_**): Not a monkey!**_


End file.
